Weightless
by LoveIsLoveandBrittanaIsEndGame
Summary: Santana moves to the big apple with best friend Quinn while five months pregnant. Santana tries to find her true love when she runs into ex-girlfriend Brittany. Will they stay friends? Or will their love for each other be rekindled?
1. Chapter 1

**Weightless **

**A/N: I'm loving all of my stories I'm doing. I hope this one will be as good as my other ones. Let me know what ya'll think. If you want you can give me some tips how to make them sound better. I will update my other stories as soon as I can. But right now I want to make another story. Writing is my thing so why not embrace it. Enjoy the first chapter! **

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Santana moves to the big apple with best friend Quinn while five months pregnant. Santana tries to find her true love when she runs into ex-girlfriend Brittany. Will they stay friends? Or will their love for each other be rekindled? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! This is all made up by my imagination! **

**Now Boarding to New York City**

I was really nervous on moving to the big city. After my break up with Brittany I didn't know if I could have handled it. And being five months pregnant was not a great work for me either. I knew what had happened was a mistake. Brittany forgave me until I found her doing the same thing. About a month after we had split I realized I had missed my period. I was really nervous and I didn't want to kill the baby. So I had kept it. Long after a while I had planned to move to New York to study Pre Med. I knew it was what my dad had wanted. But when he died I felt like I needed to do something for him. Just so he could be proud of me. I didn't want to go to New York alone so I invited Quinn to come with me. She was on board and ready to head of the big city. When I told her I was pregnant she told me she would help me get through it. And it meant a great lot to me. When Brittany and I split, Quinn was the first person I went to. I had cried all night long in her arms. When I told her what had happened. She had told me it was a part of life. I know there are other fish in the sea. But no one can replace Brittany. She was my first and will always have a special place in my heart. I had remember being at the airport in Lima because I had heard the boarding sign go off.

"_Now boarding New York City."_

I didn't want to leave Brittany behind. But it was the right thing to do. I was moving on with my life. And I'm moving on from Brittany. I'll never forget the times we had together. But now it was time to life in the real world. The adult world. And I couldn't be more happier.

**New York City – Three Years Later**

"Mommy! It's time for school! Get up!"

"Five more minutes"

"We are going to be late!"

I lifted my head and saw the cutest little girl ever.

"Baby girl. Why don't you go wake up your aunties. They will make you breakfast if you use that pout of yours."

"Okay!"

I knew keeping her was a good idea. My dad had always told me that you could only love person. But he was wrong. I love two people. The first person I had ever love was Brittany. And the second person I love the most now is my dearest daughter. Andrea was only three and she has so much energy that she could out beat the energizer bunny in a fight. I didn't know how she did it but she was a ball of fun. I loved that little girl ever since I gave birth to her. She always asked me where her dad was. But I told her that he had other important things on his mind than spending time with us. When she asked about Brittany I knew I was she wanted to know what she was like? When I told her that I'd love her she totally understood. She was happy that I had found my true love. But sad that we had separated. When asked where she was I told her I didn't know. I haven't seen Brittany in almost four years. I didn't know what she was doing or how she was doing. I wanted to call but I didn't have the courage to do it. When I headed down the stairs I had seen Quinn making breakfast and Rachel playing with Andrea. I had the hugest smile on my face. I know the three of us aren't perfect. But we are all friends and we stick together. They were there when I had Andrea and they have been there for me ever since. I trusted them with my life. And I trusted them with my daughter. And it seemed like she trusted them too.

"Something smells good."

"Mommy!"

And with that I flew my arms open and picked Andrea up. I kissed her on the top of her head and smiled big.

"So have you been behaving yourself?"

"Yes mommy. Except Auntie Rachel said a bad word."

I had glared at the girl and shook my head. I set Andrea down and walked over to Rachel with both hands on my hips.

"What the hell! Are you trying to teach my daughter things she isn't suppose to learn!"

The look on her face was priceless. She felt scared and guilty. I knew it was an accident but I needed to know why she said it.

"Why in the world would you say those kinds of words in front of a three year old."

"Look I'm sorry Santana. I dropped my phone and it accidently came out."

I huffed and walked into our somewhat kitchen. I needed to calm down and I need some fresh air. I knew it was an accident but I didn't want my daughter to be saying those things. I mean not yet anyways.

"San. You've got an invite in the mail."

I looked up at Quinn and was confused. An invite? Who would send me an invitation and to what? I had opened it and it turned out it was a wedding invitation. When I had turned it around my heart stopped. I had tears forming and I felt a little bit dizzy. The invitation had been for a wedding… Brittany's wedding.

"San you okay? Who is it from?"

When I had gave her the invitation her eyes had gone big. I didn't know what to do or to say. My heart felt like it was going to stop and not rebeat again. The girl I had once loved and still loved is getting married to the one person she dislikes the most. Artie.

"Oh my god. Why would she marry him?"

I shrugged and heard footsteps behind me. It had been Rachel.

"Who's getting married?"

Quinn had handed the invite to Rachel and her eyes went as big as mine did. We were all so upset and angry. We never liked Artie because he would always try and take Brittany back, even though we were dating. And now she is marrying the guy. How could she do that? I mean why would she do that? Brittany never really liked the guy either and now they are getting married.

"Mommy? Are you okay?"

I saw my daughter had been worried once she saw I was crying. When I picked her up on put her on my lap. I showed her the wedding invitation.

"Mommy is that Brittany?" I nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes honey. She um. She's getting married. She invited us. Do you want to go?"

She shook her head and gave me the biggest hug. I felt the smile come back to my face and I squeezed a little harder. I know she was trying to cheer me up. But it didn't seem to be working.

"I'm going to go take a shower." And with that I had set my daughter back down, got up and went towards the shower.

I had no words to say to anyone. I was so heartbroken and so lonely. It was both our faults for cheating. Mine however was an accident. Brittany cheated and was sober. I couldn't deal with the pain. Once I had gotten in the shower I sat down in the tub and cried. I didn't know for how long but I needed to get it out. She was doing what I was doing. Moving on.

**A/N: Uh oh. Will Santana go to the wedding to stop it? Or will she let Brittany marry Artie? Will see what happens. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Weightless **

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I promise the depressing part will be over soon. This next chapter is Santana's decision if she is going to the wedding or not. And that's where she runs into a familiar stranger. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Santana moves to the big apple with best friend Quinn while five months pregnant. Santana tries to find her true love when she runs into ex-girlfriend Brittany. Will they stay friends? Or will their love for each other be rekindled? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! This is all made up by my imagination! **

**This Is Too Hard For Me To Decide…**

The wedding was in two weeks and I still needed to make a decision. I had no idea what I was going to do. I didn't want to disappoint my daughter because god only knows she didn't want to go. Basically she didn't want to go to see me cry. She had a good heart. Un like me who was a bitch to everyone. I felt bad for Rachel and Quinn. They had to put up with my bitchy attitude till I was ready to pop her out. I somehow did apologize, but I couldn't remember most of it because of all the pain and suffering I was in. Did I mention the screaming my lungs out till I couldn't breathe? I had to make a choice. Go to the wedding and cry till I can't cry no more. Or don't go to the wedding and spend more time with my daughter who loves me very much. I needed help. And there was only one thing to do. It's time to call mom.

"_Hello sweetie. What can I do for you?"_

"Mom I need some help."

"_Santana. Are you doing okay? Does this have to do with Brittany's wedding?"_

Oh hold up. How did she know about Brittany's wedding?

"Wait who told you? Because I sure didn't?"

"_Quinn called me last week and told me about it."_

Quinn Fabray is going to die. I swear she calls my mom to tell her everything about what I do and what I don't do.

"Well she had no right to tell you."

"_Honey it's okay. I already knew before Quinn even called me."_

"How?"

"_Because Brittany invited me herself. She called me a couple weeks ago."_

I had no words to say anymore. I didn't want to start crying over the phone and start acting like a baby. I knew better than to cry when I'm talking to my mom on the phone.

"Mom I gotta go."

"_Sant-"_

I hung up and ran upstairs. I knew I needed to cry so I did. I hopped into bed and cried till I couldn't cry any longer. I even cried myself to sleep. I knew Quinn had taken Andrea out for dinner. But I didn't want any of them to find out. I loved Brittany so much that it hurts me seeing her marrying stubbles mccrippled pants!

**It's Now or Never**

I had just one week till I needed to decide if I was going to the wedding or not. I wasn't going to take Andrea because she had school and the wedding was during the day. Maybe I shouldn't go. If I went I wouldn't stop crying. I think I had made my decision. I'm not going to the wedding. I needed to tell Quinn for her to tell Brittany. Why? Because she's been talking to her ever since she had given Quinn a wedding invitation.

**To Quinn: Quinn. I'm not going to the wedding. I need you to tell Brittany that I'm not going. And don't act dumb I know you two have been talking.**

**From Quinn: I'll tell her tomorrow when I'm in Lima. I'll tell her than. **

**To Quinn: Why are you going to Fucking Lima? **

**From: Um my mom lives there and I'd promise her I'd visit. Besides Brittany will be there too so might as well stop by and tell her.**

**To Quinn: Well just be careful traveling okay. And don't be home so late. Andrea has school in the morning. **

**From Quinn: We are on our way home now. **

Why didn't she tell me she was going to be in Lima? I mean this is such a big deal and she is keeping secrets from me. I need to know why and soon. Maybe tonight when Rachel gets home and Andrea is in bed. I really miss Brittany I do. It's just if I see her at her wedding my feelings for her are going to come back. And I don't want that to happen. I told myself I was moving on. And going to her wedding was not me moving on.

**Wedding Day – Lima, Ohio**

I was getting married today and frankly I wasn't in the mood to see anyone but Quinn. She had come over last night to see how I was doing and I wasn't doing my best. I was so upset I cried all night long in Quinn's arms. She had tried calming me down but it didn't work. I can't believe after everything that we've been through she wouldn't not even come to my wedding. I wanted to call her and yell at her. I was so angry that I had drank till I fell asleep. And trust me. It was not a pretty sight to see. Quinn was nice enough to come and help me with the way I was acting. The sad thing is. I really miss Santana. I just wish she was here seeing me getting married. My problem was. Was I doing the right thing by marrying Artie? I know we've dated but I'd never thought I'd be marrying him. I always dreamed of marrying Santana and having lady babies with her. But once she caught me cheating I knew it was the end of our relationship. She cheated too and I had forgiven her. But when she caught me she ran away from me and hasn't talked to me since.

"Britt? You ready to go?"

My mother had been happy but was sad when it wasn't Santana I was marrying. My mom always supported Santana and I since we first started dating. She had a feeling we were going to be together forever. But when I told her that I had cheated on her she was very disappointed with me. I told her I tried to apologize to Santana but she had already left. We both had graduated and Santana left five months pregnant to go to New York with Quinn and Rachel. I couldn't stop my tears since then.

"Yeah mom. I'm almost ready."

"Are you sure you want to do this sweetheart?"

I knew this was bad from the start. The thing is. I don't want to get married to Artie. I want to marry Santana and be in her life till we die. I got up and started changing my clothes. My mom had given me a confused look and sat down on the couch.

"Honey what are you doing?"

"I'm not getting married today."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to New York."

When I had said that she smiled and gave me a hug. I was a little surprised but happy at the same time.

"I'll go grab Quinn and you both can sneak out the back door."

She had left and I called the airport and booked a flight to New York City.

**New York City – Six Hours Later**

I had finally put Andrea down and now I'm ready to relax and read my book. I was happy I didn't go to the wedding and now that I think about it. I hope Brittany is happy with her life. I mean she deserves could. I always thought one day me and Brittany would get married and live happily ever after. But as it turned out we both had done something terrible and I just left like that after graduation.

"Hey San I'm home. How was your day?"

Finally Quinn was home. I wanted to ask her how the wedding was but I didn't want to change the topic so quickly.

"It was good. I just relaxed. Went and got Andrea. We went to the ice cream parlor and came home and watched a movie. She's in bed so be quiet."

Quinn didn't look to great from where I was sitting. Maybe she got sick from riding an airplane so long.

"Quinn. You okay? You look like your going to throw up?"

"Don't get mad at me. But I brought someone here to see you."

"What are you talking about?"

And when she moved forward. I had gone silent. Out of all the years I haven't seen her. I am finally seeing her. I couldn't believe she was here. Standing in our living room. Looking guilty as hell. Why wasn't she at the wedding? Did she get married? Why am I so nervous?

"Hey San. You look good."

"Brittany."

**A/N: Uh oh. What's going to happen? Well they rekindle their relationship or just remain friends? Let me know what you think! Till the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Weightless **

**A/N: The depressing part is almost over. Just one more chapter and it will be all sunshine and roses. I hope you guys have tissues because Glee's Episode The Break Up will break my heart forever! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Santana moves to the big apple with best friend Quinn while five months pregnant. Santana tries to find her true love when she runs into ex-girlfriend Brittany. Will they stay friends? Or will their love for each other be rekindled? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! This is all made up by my imagination! **

**Two Wrongs Are Never a Right**

"Brittany."

"I'm just going to leave you too lone."

When Quinn had walked out I had stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what to do. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh hey Britt let's get back together.' No I'm not doing that. I don't even know if I want to even be friends with the girl. She broke heart. And yes at some point I did the same thing. But she forgave me for what I did. But she did was so much worse and I could never forgive her for it. The only thing I was confused was why didn't she get married? I mean did she change her mind and thought that he wasn't the one? This was all so confusing and I didn't know how I was supposed to even talk to her. The girl I loved. Standing right in front of me.

"Don't I get a hug?"

"I'm sorry. But what are you doing here? Why aren't you getting married?"

She looked down and I could tell she felt a little guilty. I knew that face. She makes that face all the time. And when she feels sad she always breaks down and cry. And it breaks my heart to see her like this. But now I don't really care anymore. She got what she deserved and I hope she learns from the consequences.

"I couldn't go through with it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with someone."

I mean honestly she could be in love with me. Before I had answered I had heard my daughter cry. Thank you. Saved by the cry!

"Um I better go check on her."

And with that I had left Brittany in the living room while I had gone and checked on Andrea. I know she is only four years old. But she knew a lot of thing. She was smart and had a really good heart.

"Honey what's wrong. Did you have a bad dream."

She nodded and came and cuddled with me. I calmed her down with humming a song. The song that had popped into my head was Songbird. The one I had sung to Brittany my Junior Year. I didn't know why I was humming that song but it seemed to calm her down and make her fall back asleep. Once I tucked her back into bed I kissed her forehead headed back into where I had left Brittany. I had seen her sitting on the couch probably waiting for me to come back. When I had walked over Brittany had stood up and was silent.

"Please. Sit"

We had both sat on the couch in a minute of silence. Brittany had been the first to break the silence.

"So um the reason I came to see you is because I want a second chance. If not a second chance the a third."

"So what your saying to me is that you want to get back after everything that you did to me. You know how heartbroken I was! I was crying for a month! Fuck Brittany! Don't you understand that it's four years too late!"

"Santana. I'm sorry. I tried calling you every day but your phone was disconnected."

"I had it disconnected for a reason Brittany. Fuck! You just don't get how much you hurt me. I know we both flew in the same boat but you did it so much worse!"

"How many times do I have to apologize! I don't seem why we can't be friends!"

"You wanna know why we can't be friends!"

She nodded and I had to calm down before I start back up again.

"The reason why we can't be friends is because you fucked someone right in front of me! Lied about it and then you slapped me across the face in front of the whole school! And now you want me to be friends with you after what you did!"

"Yes."

I was so upset at angry. I had gotten up and opened the front door waiting for her to stare back at me.

"I think it's time you leaved."

And with that Brittany had left and I had shut the door locked it and went to my room crying. I couldn't believe that had just happened. After all those years I had finally broke. I went out of my comfort zone. I didn't know what was going to happen. I knew I had spoken the truth and I knew that after that traumatic heart aching speech I knew that I had stepped over the line. Maybe I was wrong for taking that on to her. Maybe I need to apologize? But I'm not quiet ready to do that yet. First I need some answers.

"_Hello?"_

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I can't believe I'm really doing this/

"We need to talk. Meet me in Central Park and will talk."

"_San you don't know what this means to me. I will be there."_

"Great. Bye"

I didn't know if I was doing the right thing or the wrong thing? Maybe I can rekindle our friendship and then maybe rekindle our relationship. But it takes time. And I needed all the help I can get to get through this.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter. Let me know what you thought about it. And if Ryan Murphy breaks up Brittana I will go Lima Heights on his ass! I will hunt him down! Haha! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Weightless **

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I was depressed after Thursday's Glee Episode! I hate Ryan right now. But I have a gut feeling that they will be together again. I just now it. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter. In the next chapters Santana and Brittany will try and rekindle there friendship and then sooner or later the relationship. Enjoy!**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Santana moves to the big apple with best friend Quinn while five months pregnant. Santana tries to find her true love when she runs into ex-girlfriend Brittany. Will they stay friends? Or will their love for each other be rekindled? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! This is all made up by my imagination! **

**It's Time to Bury the Hatchet**

I was really nervous because Brittany was coming over again. And I needed to know what was going to happen between us. I really missed her and right now all I want to do is be her friend again and right now I don't know if I trust her. I have a daughter to take care of and Rachel and Quinn were here to help me. But now with Brittany around I didn't know if I could trust my instincts. I made sure my daughter was still sleeping and I knew I was going to explain to her about this sooner or later. The knock was light but I could tell it was from Brittany. When I opened the door I could see a smile on her face and the thing behind her back was a rose. That made me smile and I missed smiling when she was around.

"Britt. You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but I wanted too. And it's one of my ways to say I'm sorry. So here."

I really wanted to be in relationship with her. But I'm only focused on being friends with her again. And right now she isn't helping. Well she is but it's too sweet and a little bit romantic.

"Well thank you. Um please. Come in."

We both ended up on the couch trying to break the silence when we all of a sudden got caught off guard and we started kissing. It was like full on make out session on my couch. She was on top and I was on bottom. Our hands were roaming each other and before she could take my shirt off I had sat up.

"Britt. We need to stop."

"I'm sorry. I'm so stupid."

I took her hands and held them in mine.

"Brittany. You aren't stupid. I really do still love you Brittany. But I think we should just stay friends for now till we are ready to get back into a committed relationship. Do. Do you understand what I'm saying here?"

She nodded and gave me one last kiss. I knew being friends was going to be difficult but right now all I want to do is be friends with Brittany. We sat silently cuddled to Brittany when I heard a door open. When I looked over to the couch it had been my daughter.

"Hey baby girl. Do you want to come meet my friend. She is a really important to me and I want her to be very important to you too."

She had slowly made her way over and when I put her on my lap and she got shy. I stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"Baby. This is Brittany. She is really special to me like you are special to me. " Nothing. She was still so silent. "Honey don't be rude. Say hi to Brittany."

When she looked at Brittany I could already tell she liked her. She smiled and hugged Brittany very tightly. Brittany had that look like she cared for the little girl when she barely knew her. My daughter never really liked my other dates when I brought them home. But when she saw Brittany I could tell she was going to stick to her instinct.

"Were you my mommy's first love?"

When she nodded I could tell that she still loved me too. I've known for a while now. And now I know why she didn't marry Artie. It was because she was still in love with me. If I really wanted to be with Brittany again. I needed to learn how to be the best friend she could have ever had.

"Andy honey do you want to go out for ice cream?" She nodded and smiled. Still in Brittany's lap she looked up to the girl and smiled.

"Are you coming for ice cream too?"

When Brittany looked up at me she smiled and looked at me just to see if I would say yes.

"That's only if your mommy will let me."

"Of course you can come. Remember we are burying the hatchet and starting over."

She nodded and we had went out for ice cream. A couple hours later we had gotten back home and sat on the couch eating ice cream. We watched movies laughed at joke. And once in a while me and Brittany would just cuddle with each other. There was one moment where Brittany accidently gave me a quick peck on my lips. She said sorry but I told her it was okay. We were taking things slow and right now I don't think we are going very slow? I mean we were but with all the cuddling and the quick kiss here and there. It seemed like we were already dating. If I wanted to date her I needed to ask her out on a date. But I'm just afraid she will say no. But I know she won't say no because she loves me too much and I love her too much.

"Hey Britt. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah San what's up?"

This was it. I needed to ask her now or it's going to be too late. And if I wanted to take her out on a date I needed to plan the perfect date ever.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

**A/N: Alright I need suggestions on a date. If any of you who live in New York is there any nice restaurants that would be perfect for the next chapter? I would like to know. Let me know in the reviews! Thanks and I hope you like this chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Weightless **

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I had to work on my other stories and then work became crazy busy. This chapter will be Santana and Brittany's date. It will be really romantic. I can't give away too much information. Let's just say that things will be going very, very smoothly. ;) **

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Santana moves to the big apple with best friend Quinn while five months pregnant. Santana tries to find her true love when she runs into ex-girlfriend Brittany. Will they stay friends? Or will their love for each other be rekindled? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! This is all made up by my imagination! **

**Can I Have This Dance**

It was the night of our date. I was planning a very special picnic for both me and Brittany. Well it's not really because what I decided to do was order a pizza and make chocolate strawberries. I've watched High School Musical too much. But I love Zac Efron so the more the better I guess. And plus, getting to spend more time with Brittany was an excuse for me trying not to get into her pants. I just wanted to have a nice and fun date. Walking through Central Park. Having pizza and chocolate strawberries. Dancing at night. I swear I was turning into Troy Bolton. I mean I'm hotter but that's just me. I didn't want to dress up fancy because we'd be outside and it was that time of the year where it was getting colder and colder every day. Once I realized that our dated started in an hour, I decided to make a phone call.

"_Hello?"_

"Mom. I need your help with something."

"_What is it Mija?"_

I wanted to talk to my mom about vacationing at our cabin next weekend. I really wanted to spend more time with Brittany. But I didn't want my daughter to spend the weekend with my roommate and her freak of a gnome.

"I was wondering if me and Britt could use the cabin this weekend? I could bring Andrea and you can some time with her. But only if you want to."

"_Honey I would love that. Are you planning to take Quinn and Rachel with you too?"_

"No. The last thing I want is for Rachel to start singing show tunes every night and day. It's just going to be me and Brittany."

"_I see how that is reasonable. Well when are you planning on dropping by?"_

"Next weekend. Is that alright?"

"_Of course. But sweetie I have to go. Got some work to do. Love you and see you next weekend."_

And with that I had the biggest smile on my face. I couldn't wait to spend that weekend with Brittany. But right now I'm going to focus on our date, and the date only. I need this to be as romantic as ever. I mean we've been on dates before but this one is going to be special.

Three hours later and I was already waiting for Brittany to arrive at Central park. I didn't know what was going to happen but I was nervous as hell. I couldn't think straight and my heart felt like beating out of my chest. In my mind I can hear Bella Note play while she's walking down to me. It's crazy I know but it's true

_Oh this is the night, its a beautiful night_

_and we call it Bella Notte, look at the skies_

_they have stars in their eyes, on this lovely Bella Notte_

She looked absolutely beautiful. Stunning even. I didn't know if it was the way she smiled or how mature she was getting. But I mean it's magnifying.

_Side by side_

_with your loved one_

_you'll find enchantment here_

_the night will weave its magic spell_

_when the one you love is near_

As she approached me she smiled and handed me another rose. I felt my cheeks blush and I think they had turned red too. She smiled and I gave her a hug. I whispered a 'thank you' and she whispered a 'your welcome' All I knew was that I was no longer mad at her. I knew what she did was terrible but it was the past. And we are doing a new thing were we put the things we did in the past in the past. And if we want to talk about the past then we talk about it.

_Oh, this is the night, and the heavens are right_

_on this lovely Bella Notte_

We stood there in silence smiling at each other. We didn't know what to do but when I took her hand we started walking. We smiled and started walking and talking about how Andrea was attacking Rachel with her stuffed Unicorn and she kept quoting Despicable Me by saying 'It's so fluffy I'm going to die' I swear she was getting smarter by the minute. She was doing good in school and she barely got into fights.

"So um. I hope you don't mind but I got us cheese pizza and chocolate strawberries."

She laughed and kissed me on the cheek smiling big. "It's perfect. But it's a little cheesy. I never knew you were a High School Musical junkie San. Every time we watch it you'd always rolled eyes and moan and whine on why we have to watch it every single night."

Just great. I was now embarrassed. How could she know that I even liked the movie? Well maybe it was because I knew every word and I drooled every time Vanessa Hudgens or Ashley Tisdale was on the screen. What? There hot okay. Don't judge.

_This is the night, its a beautiful night_

_and we call it Bella Notte, look at the skies_

_they have stars in their eyes, on this lovely Bella Notte_

"I think it's cute San. Thank you for this special day. And giving me another chance. I know I have to make up for lost time. But I promise I will never leave you and that I'll always be there to help you no matter what."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. She blushed and I can tell her cheeks were going red. I know this will be the best day ever because I get to spend time with the most amazing girl ever.

_Side by side, with you're loved one_

_you'll find enchantment here, the night will weave its magic spell_

_when the one you love is near_

It had been a couple of minutes since we said a word, maybe we were nervous or maybe were scared of the things we might say or regret. So I had to step up and make my mark.

"Brittany. I'm really glad we are trying this again. I've missed you so much and right now I can't tell you how much you make me happy. Thank you."

She nodded and when we stopped walking, she cupped my cheeks and leaned down to kiss me. We maybe had kissed for about a minute. And once we were through macking on each other we decided to have our picnic.

_Oh, this is the night, _

_and the heavens are right, _

_on this lovely Bella Notte_

We spent hours at the park laughing and giving each other quick kisses.

"I had a really great time Santana. This was the best date ever."

"Well it's not over yet. I've got one more thing before we head home."

She was confused and as we packed everything up and we headed to a dance studio. When I looked at Brittany she smiled big and jumped up and down.

"Oh my god San! We are going to dance aren't we!"

I nodded and we headed inside. I put everything down and turned on a couple of lights. I headed towards the stereo and turned it on. Now I know this might sound lame but when it came on I had put in my High School Musical 3 soundtrack and turned it to the one song I wanted to dance to Brittany with.

When I looked at Brittany she smiled at me and I could tell she was trying not to laugh. So I just gave her a small glare.

"Hey. Don't laugh at me okay. I really like this song. So shut up and dance with me."

We got into our formations and I started the song again. It played through the intro and once it got to the lyrics we started dancing.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide._

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you threw it all_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

The music stopped and we stood there in silence. She had dipped me on the last part and when she brought me back up we had leaned in and kissed each other. We didn't know how long we were kissing and when my phone went off we parted. I had gone to my phone and when I looked at who it was it had been Rachel. Great what did she do to my daughter this time.

"Rachel. You better not have driven my daughter crazy."

"_Mommy! Rachel is driving me crazy!"_

I laughed and smiled big when it had been my daughter on the phone. "Honey what is she doing to make you crazy?"

"_She's singing icky show tunes! Make her stop pleeeease!"_

"Put her on the phone honey." When Rachel started crying that's when I blew up. Well slightly. "Rachel! What the hell have you done to my daughter!"

"_I haven't done anything wrong Santana. She is just over reacting."_

"Berry don't test me. Stop singing your damn show tunes. If you keep singing them I will literally tape your mouth shut and drown you in the big deep sea ocean. Got it."

"_I got it. I'll stop. Oh and when are you coming home?"_

"We are just leaving now. I'll see you then. Okay. Bye."

I sighed and looked at Brittany. She smile and held me closely. "We better go before my daughter calls me again."

"Okay. I'll grab your C.D. and we can just head out."

When we headed home I knew this was risky but I wanted her to stay the night. I didn't want to fuck her or anything. I just wanted her to spend the night. When we arrived at the front door we both held each others hands and looked at each other with a smile.

"Do you want to spend the night?"

She nodded and we headed in. I had the most amazing night ever. I got to spend it with the greatest person and she as well had an amazing time. But next weekend will be even better because we will be going to spend time with each other. And I know this sounds stupid. But I don't really want to have sex. I want to spend time with her and talk to her and do other things besides sex. But I don't know what will happen. I guess will see.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hope you guys liked it. I made this chapter longer because I can. So hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know what you think! Oh and don't judge but I actually wanted to do the song from High School Musical because it was one of my favorites. Anyways hope ya'll liked it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Weightless **

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I had to work on my other stories and then work became crazy super busy. I hoped you guys like the last chapter and enjoyed some fluff between the two. It was a really romantic date wasn't it? Anyways enjoy this chapter. It might be kind of boring but well get to the more exciting chapters later. **

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Santana moves to the big apple with best friend Quinn while five months pregnant. Santana tries to find her true love when she runs into ex-girlfriend Brittany. Will they stay friends? Or will their love for each other be rekindled? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! This is all made up by my imagination! **

**Never Knew You Were This Deep**

In my whole life I'd never thought I would be in this position. Trying to have another relationship with Brittany was going to be tough. I mean yeah we made up and everything. We kiss here and there but we've only been on one date and I'm already dreading my choice in having to move to the next level. I mean I want this really badly. But at the same time, I don't know what she wants. Maybe she wants to give us another chance. I know I want another chance. But after everything that's happened maybe we should just stay friends till we're ready to have a relationship.

It's been two weeks and I'm already dreading this conversation. I only wanted to do things right and now I'm dreading it. I've been trying to think of what to say to her. To say that I want us to be more than just friends. I don't want to be in the friends zone anymore. It's just not the same as before I guess. I know it doesn't make sense but in my mind right now I feel like it does. Not for all the wrong reason but for the good.

I love Brittany. And I know she loves me too. But having little pecks here and there and cuddling whenever we get the chance. I mean if we keep doing that it'll turn into something but we both want to cherish. And I really care about Brittany. I really do. I just think that it's time we had a little conversation about where we want to take this relationship.

I need to get my head on straight. I need a work out. I know Brittany will be here in three hours but I need a serious work out. I needed to get all the stress out of me. And all the worries as well.

I headed to change my clothes when my phone started vibrating. When I checked to see who it was I couldn't help but smile.

**From Brittany: Babe. Hope you don't mind me asking… Can we have like a movie night tonight? Just you me and Andrea? I mean I know Quinn lives with you but she can go and hangout with Rachel. So how bout it? **

A movie night sounded good. That meant that Andrea get's to spend more time with Brittany. Those two bonded when they first met each other. It was sweet and kind. They both have good hearts.  
**To Brittany: Sure Britt. We can have a movie night. I'll just text Quinn and tell her to go hangout with the gnome. ;)**

**From Brittany: San that's not very nice. I think you should stop making fun of Rachel.**

**To Brittany: Oh come on. You know I'm just messing with her. Berry's cool. I mean she's annoying and all but she's kind of cool :)**

I hate to admit but Rachel is pretty cool. She can get on nerves but she's sweet and hot. I mean she's attractive and all but I'm not really into her like I'm into Brittany. I mean Rachel is a talented girl. Who wouldn't be attractive to her. Well I think Quinn's is but I'm not really certain she knows that? But the point is, is that, Rachel is cool. That's all I'm going to say.

**From Brittany: Just admit it. You think she's hot**

Oh my god! Does she like read minds. I swear I just thought of that like two seconds ago

**To Brittany: I think she's attractive but I don't think she's hot. I don't really like Rachel like that. I mean you are the only girl who I think is hot. ;)**

**From Brittany: Well then. Maybe we can do something about that**

Shit! I knew I shouldn't have said that. We aren't even really dating. And she's already asking me to do more than just kiss her. I really need to have a serious conversation about this. Or else we're both going to do something we regret.

**From Brittany: Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? **

**To Brittany: No not at all. It's just that we aren't really together and you are already talking about wanting to have sex. I mean I think we should talk about this before we go any further than we already are. Don't you think? **

It had been like five minutes since I texted her and I was now worried. Maybe I offended her in some way? Or maybe she's mad at me for what I said to her. When I looked at my phone I again I saw he picture come up.

"Hi Britt."

"_Um. Can you come open your door?"_

"Sure Britt. I'll be there in like two seconds."

That was weird. She's already at my house and I had on my work out clothes. Not really attractive might I add. But I guess it was a turn on for Brittany. She did tell me I looked hot in work out clothes. Maybe that'll give me some brownie points or something.

As I opened the door I saw Brittany smiling at me with a bouquet of roses in her hands. I couldn't help but form a big smile on my face. I was in total shock but really more surprised.

"Britt. What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for another three hours."

"Well I just wanted to stop by and workout with you. And to say I'm sorry for what I said earlier when you texted me. I really want to talk about this. About us."

"Of course. Please come in."

When we settled down on the couch I could tell it was going to be an awkward conversation. We stayed in silence for a little while till it was her turn to speak up.

"I just want you to know Santana. That whatever you decide that happens. I'll be totally okay with it."

"Britt. I do love you. But I think we should just keep taking this slowly."

She nodded and frowned a little. I didn't like seeing her sad. It breaks my heart every time she doesn't smile.

"Britt. Don't be sad. What I'm trying to say is that I want to be in a relationship with you. But if we do try dating again. I think we should just take this slowly."

She nodded and tried to smile but didn't get the courage too. So I took her hands and scooted closer to her.

"Britt look at me."

She looked at me and I could tell she was ready to cry.

"Don't cry Britt. I love you from the bottom of my heart. You are the only one I loved ever since high school. I loved you after we broke up. And I still love you now even though I have a daughter. I want you to be a part of our lives Britt. I hope one day we will become a family. But as I said before. I want to take this slowly okay. I don't want to rush things. Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

She nodded and smiled. I hope those are happy tears?

"Britt. Why are you crying? Are those happy tears?"

She nodded and leaned in to give me a hug. We stayed like that for a while till we pulled a part. Our foreheads touched and our eyes were closed. We stayed quiet till I broke the silence.

"Britt. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

And with that we looked at each other one last time before we leaned in and kissed each other. This kiss was really passionate and heart whelming. It was the most awesome kiss I've ever had. I know knew what my future is going to be. Marry Brittany and become a family. Having her be the other mother to my child. I know that didn't make sense but who the hell cares. I'm in love and that's all that matters.

**A/N: Wow. They finally tied the knot and became girlfriends. The movie night will be the next chapter. It's going to be a bonding episode between Brittany and Santana's daughter. I think I might put the next one in Brittany's point of view. Haven't decided. So anyways let me know what ya'll thought! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Weightless **

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I had to work on my other stories and then work became crazy super busy. I hoped you guys like the last chapter and enjoyed some fluff between the two. It was a really romantic date wasn't it? Anyways enjoy this chapter. It might be kind of boring but well get to the more exciting chapters later. **

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Santana moves to the big apple with best friend Quinn while five months pregnant. Santana tries to find her true love when she runs into ex-girlfriend Brittany. Will they stay friends? Or will their love for each other be rekindled? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! This is all made up by my imagination! **

**The Bonding and a Smile**

It had been a couple of hours since Quinn had come home with Andrea. I had asked Quinn to pick her up because I was busy talking to Brittany. Now I knew she needed to bond with her. But Brittany was always good with kids. I mean she had a little sister who was now like a senior in high school. It was crazy how days had gone by. I loved seeing Brittany treat her sister. She was the cutest thing ever. And not she can have that chance again to bond with Andrea like she did with her sister.

We couldn't really decide on what movies to watch. But one got Andrea's attention and then it got Brittany's attention. They had chosen to watch Sleeping Beauty and then once that one was over we were going to watch Hercules. It was cute to watch them have a special bond. It was nice and it made me smile.

"Mommy. Can I sit on Brittany's lap?"

"If that's okay with Brittany."

"Can I sit on your lap?"

"Of course you can. Get over here."

She smiled and landed on Brittany's lap making her laugh and making me smile even more. When the movie started I could tell that Andrea had fallen asleep. And we were just fifteen minutes into it. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I stood up and picked Andrea off of Brittany, carrying her into bed and tucking her in.

When I went back down I had seen that Brittany as well fell asleep. I smiled and crawled behind her. Laying behind her I wrapped my arm around her waist and nuzzled my head into the back of neck. When I felt movement Brittany had wrapped her arm around my shoulders and rested her head on top of mine. Which made me change into positions. I kept my arm wrapped around her waist and this time I had placed my head on to her chest.

It was a nice feeling falling asleep like this. I hadn't done that since we were in high school. It felt like old times and I couldn't have been more happier.

"Good night my love."

With that I kissed her cheek and placed my head back on top of her chest. I fell into a deep sleep while Brittany had done the same thing. It was good to feel like this because I felt safe with her. It was like old times. And now I couldn't help but think of the future. Me and Britt married and having Andrea be her daughter. Then in a couple of years have another baby with Brittany and being as happy as we could be. We'd have that picket white fence with a dog and her cat Lord Tubington and then have grandchildren and such.

I knew this was going to happen soon. But right now we are taking things slow. Maybe in the next year I could purpose to Brittany. But right now I just want to date her and be her girlfriend before I start thinking about purposing.

**The One I Love the Most is You**

The sun had rose and the light had shined into the house. I blinked a couple of times and realized where I was. I was still on the couch lying on top of Brittany. I smiled, leaned up and kissed her cheek. With that I had seen my daughters door open and she came out quietly.

"Hey baby girl. You want to help me make breakfast?"

She nodded and I got up from Brittany's hold. Climbing over her without waking her up. I went to the kitchen and me and Andrea began cooking breakfast. We made pancakes because it was Brittany's favorite and she loved it when I had made them into duck shapes. It was one she always smiled about. Which made me smile.

"Baby don't make a big mess okay."

"Mommy. Are you and Britty together?"

"Indeed we are. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes! I love Brittany!"

"I do too honey."

"Are you guys going to get married?"

I wanted to tell her yes but at this moment I wanted to marry her right there and then. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I love Brittany and I want to marry him. But someday. I don't want to rush things. We had agreed we'd take it slow. It was like I was being pressured and I was so scared. I love Brittany from the bottom of my heart. But right now I want to wait till at least I'm ready. Till we're both ready.

"Who told you about marriage?"

"Quinn did."

"She did huh. Well to answer your question. Yes. I want to marry her. But not right now."

"Why not?"

"Because we aren't ready yet honey. We just got back together and we are taking things slowly."

"But I want you to marry Britty now! I want her to be my other mommy."

And with that I had tears falling from eyes. I couldn't help but smile. It was the nicest thing she had ever said. It was really cute and she was being serious. Would it be wrong to marry Brittany now? I mean if I purpose to her we can wait like a year to get married. I mean that wouldn't be so hard. Would it?

"Morning."

With that I had whipped the tears and smiled when Brittany walked in. She looked at me confused and walked up to me wrapping her arms around my waist. Pulling us closer and our foreheads toughing.

"Babe why are you crying?"

"They were happy tears Britt. I'm okay though."

She kissed me and smiled. She let go and went and played with Andrea. It was cute seeing them play together. Maybe I am ready to get married. But is Brittany? I mean I don't want to rush purposing. But would it be so bad doing it now then later? I smiled at the thought of us being a family. It was cute and I couldn't already wait. I was already happy and if I married Brittany now or later I would still be happy.

"Hey ladies breakfast is almost ready. Go wash up okay."

With that they both left the room to wash up and I stood there with the biggest smile on my face. I knew what I wanted to do and that was to marry one Brittany S. Pierce.

**A/N: How cute! Do you think they are ready for marriage? I mean come on. They would look like one hot married couple. ;) Anyways the next chapter will be about Santana and her purposing to Miss Brittany. I can't wait! Anyways please review and let me know what you all thought! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Weightless **

**A/N: How did you guys like the last chapter? What do you think of the bonding between Brittany and Andrea? I think it's cute. Well there is more bonding and more cuteness. So enjoy the chapter. There is a surprise at the end of this chapter. So be prepared for it :) **

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Santana moves to the big apple with best friend Quinn while five months pregnant. Santana tries to find her true love when she runs into ex-girlfriend Brittany. Will they stay friends? Or will their love for each other be rekindled? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! This is all made up by my imagination! **

**You Are So Special To Me **

_There is no other place that I would rather be then without you. _I've always wanted to say that to someone I'm in love with. And right I've been dying to say to Brittany ever since we started dating. It had been such a long road and now we are finally together again. And we are happier than ever.

Brittany is my everything. She is so _special_ to me. And I want to show her how special she is to me. I'm not saying I'm going to have sex with her because I do. But right now I just really want to show her my love for her. To this day, I was going to be the happiest day for the both of us.

I didn't know if it was the nerves or the constant sweat running down my face. After a run I couldn't help but be nervous. I was going to purpose to Brittany tonight and I couldn't stop being so damn nervous. I was nervous that I cleaned the house three times. And earlier I baked like five batches of cookies. And usually I only ever make two.

After my run I had gotten ready to take Andrea to her friends' house. They were so cute together that it reminded me of me and Brittany when we were in high school. They get along so well and surprisingly they are cute. Andrea always comes home and tells me that she had an amazing time with her friend Carter's house. I even have a picture of the both of them sharing a kiss. It was cute and I already can think that they will be friends for a long time.

It has been a crazy two months. And I know that me and Brittany have been dating for two months but right now I really want to marry her. And I want to do it right and I want to do it romantically. She had no idea what I was doing. But Quinn knew and so did Andrea. I had them keep it a secret. Even though Quinn sometimes can't keep her mouth shut. I told her if she didn't keep it a secret I was going to feed her to the tigers at the zoo. Yeah not my best come back to that. But my daughter was in the room so I didn't want to say anything to mean.

**To Brittany: Date night? **

I know it's like the middle of December but I don't care. It's beautiful outside. Snow fall on the ground. A little snow in the air and just the beauty of it is magnificent

**From Brittany: Sure. What did you have in mind? **

**To Brittany: A walk in Central Park and then we can go and get some Ice Cream at Serendipity? Maybe we can cuddle a little later ;)**

It was the perfect time. And the perfect place to do it. I know I was doing the right thing. This is where I want to be. I want to Marry Brittany S. Pierce and I wants to marry her now!

**From Brittany: Sure babe. But isn't it a little too cold for ice cream? **

**To Brittany: It's never too cold for ice cream. ;) If we get cold we can always cuddle and maybe something else ;)**

**From Brittany: Alrighty then. I guess that would work. What time do you want me to come over? **

**To Brittany: Does 7 work? **

**From Brittany: Works for me. See you than babe. **

This is going to be one nerve wrecking night.

**Will You Please Do Me The Honor? **

It had been a wrecking day and a bunch of nerves are overwhelming me. I had five minutes to get my act together before it was time to do the deed. Not the sex deed the marriage proposal deed. I mean we are going to have sex. But right I need Brittany to say yes first beforehand.

I didn't know where Brittany was and she was late. It was already six thirty and I was starting to get more and more nervous. She was never late for our dates. It was always me who was late. But that was high school. We're adults now and I can't get made now it's just. I need this to be the perfect night. I needed to call her and so I did. It went straight to voicemail.

It was now and hour and Brittany was nowhere to be seen or heard of. It was never like her to be late. I didn't know where she was or what she was doing. When the door knocked I was already nervous. I opened the door and saw two police men. That's strange.

"Hey officers. How can I help you?" Shit! I hope I'm not getting arrested.

"Are you Santana Lopez?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" Please tell me there is no problem.

"It's about your friend Brittany S. Pierce. Do you know her?"

"Yeah." Oh my god. Brittany got arrested. Maybe that's why she hasn't called me.

"Can you please come with us."

Oh holy shit. Now I'm going to get arrested. "Am I in trouble?" Please say no. Please say no.

"You're not in trouble ma'am. We're taking you to the hospital." What the hell. Why am I going to the hospital. Oh my god Brittany!

"Oh my god. Brittany's in the hospital. Can you tell me what happened?"

"She was on her way down here when someone ransacked the cab she was in and when ambulance came she was unconscious. We are going to take you there alright. So calm down and just relax."

I nodded and tried to calm but I couldn't. I had to call someone. I needed Quinn.

"_Hey Lezpez. What's up?"_

"Quinn. Can. Y-you m-meet me at the h-h-hospital."

"_Why? What's wrong?"_

"Brittany. Accident. Please."

"_I'm on my way._"

I didn't know what to do. I was crying for who know how long and I don't even remember arriving to the hospital. Quinn was already there with my daughter and we all were crying. Andrea didn't know what was going on but once I told her she started crying. It was sad and I was heartbroken. Seeing Andrea crying like that reminds me of Brittany and right now that's all I could think about. Brittany.

"Santana. Are you going to be okay?" I didn't know how to answer so I just nodded. "Santana I know you're not okay. Just go in there. I'll take Andrea home and call me when she wakes up okay." I nodded and headed into the room Brittany was in.

She looked so fragile and so broken. The doctor told us she had a few broken ribs, stiches basically everywhere, and a real bad concussion. She looked so broken and I didn't know what to do.

"San?" That was what had come out of her mouth. So I went and held her hand and started crying. "Honey. Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry. You just look so broken. This is all my fault."

"This is not your fault. It was some stupid dunk guys fault."

"I was so worried about you and I got upset because you were late for our date. But then some police officers told me you were here and then I started to freak out and now."

"Honey. Please stop crying."

"I'm so sorry Brittany. I'm so sorry. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Come lay with me."

"Is that alright with the doctors?"

"Who cares about them. I want you to come lay with me."

With that I went and layed with her. My arm wrapped around her stomach trying to be careful. And my head resting carefully on Brittany's shoulder. I was calmer and I was sad but I was happy that I was comforting Brittany.

"Britt. I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

This was it. I'm going ask her. Even though it's not romantic but right now. I don't really care. I love her and I'm going to ask her to marry me. I'm happy and so is she. Even though we're in a hospital, it's the most romantic it's going to get.

"Will you marry me?"

When I looked at her she looked at me with big humongous eyes. She was a little bit caught off. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Brittany S. Pierce." I sat up and grabbed the ring out from my pocket and held it in my hands. "I loved you since we were little. I loved you from the moment we had our first kiss. I loved you from the moment we had our first sex together. And I loved you when we broke up. I love you now and I always will. So."

She looked at me and started crying. I hope those were happy tears.

"Brittany. Will you do me the honor and marry me?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes. Yes I will marry you." With that I put the ring on her finger and gave her one soft but amazing kiss.

And with that we we're now engaged. I couldn't be more happier. We layed in the bed and fell asleep. I knew this was going to be exciting. But right now. I'm the most happiest person in the world. And I was going to marry the girl of my dreams. Brittany.

**A/N: How cute. Did you guys like it? I know I did. It was a little cheesy but I don't really give a fuck. The wedding will be in three chapters away. So I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you thought. Next Chapter will be exciting. So review review review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Weightless **

**A/N: How did you guys like the last chapter? I think I loved it. But I had some spelling mistakes but that's okay. Anyways this chapter will be cool because there will be more bonding between all three girls. And more bonding with Brittany and Andrea. Anyways enjoy the chapter :) **

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Santana moves to the big apple with best friend Quinn while five months pregnant. Santana tries to find her true love when she runs into ex-girlfriend Brittany. Will they stay friends? Or will their love for each other be rekindled? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! This is all made up by my imagination! **

**The Way That We Do**

I knew it was all to be true when I asked her. And I couldn't be more happier than I have ever been. It had been about a month since I proposed to her. And now we were getting married in less the four months. We still had to plan and send out invitations. It was going to be a lot of hard work for just two girls. We still needed Brides maids and Maid of honor for the both of us. And it's just all so stressful.

I needed some help and I knew who just to call. Mom

"_Well hello my dear. How are you and your beautiful daughter and fiancé?"_

"They are good mother. I was actually calling because I need some help. Do you think you could come down for the weekend and help me with the wedding invites and stuff?"

"_Sure sweetie. I'd love to come. But I won't be able to come till next weekend. Me and your father are going out of town this weekend."_

"Alright. I guess that could work. So next weekend than?"

"_Next weekend. Oh. Since I have you on the phone, could you do me a favor."_

"Sure mom. What's up?"

It was weird. She would never ask me for favors.

"_I need you to tell me what your apartment number is."_

"Okay? Its on the third floor and it's apartment number 215."

"_Alright sweetie. So how are things with you and Brittany?"_

"Things are going good." There was a knock on the door and she had to pause for a minute. "Hold on mom. Someone's at the door." When she went and opened she was surprised and hugged the older woman. "Holy shit mom. When did you get here?"

"I got here around an hour ago."

"Well come in come in."

"So are we ready to plan a wedding? When is it exactly."

"Four months from now. We kind of wanted to get it done as soon as possible."

Within the hours we were finally done and I as brutally exhausted. My mom had left to go back to her hotel and I was waiting for the girls to come home. I know Brittany doesn't live with me. But maybe if I asked her to move in it would be a lot easier.

When the door opened I had looked passed my couch and saw three girls. Two tall blondes and one short brunette. I smiled and walked over. Kissing Brittany and kissing the top of Andrea's head. We all had a laugh when Quinn held up her hand.

"Don't even think about Lopez."

"Oh come on Q. When was the last time you kissed someone."

"Yesterday actually."

"Oh really. Who was it then?"

She looked like she didn't want to say anything but at the same time she did want to say something.

"Holy shit! You kissed Berry!"

"Mommy it's not nice to say bad words."

"I'm sorry sweetie. But really Quinn. Berry. You could do so much better."

"I know but I like Rachel okay. So get off my back Lopez."

Me and Brittany couldn't help but laugh. It was funny that Quinn would want to date a gnome but that's her choice. I mean she could do so much better. But actually they do look cute together.

"Hey babe how's your ribs? Do they still hurt?"

"A little. But if you kiss them better they would be."

"Honey not in front of a child."

"She's not even paying attention. Just one little kiss."

I hated when she pouted. I can never stop her from that pout.

"How about instead we play a game."

"Mommy can we play monopoly! Please, please, please!"

"Okay sweetie. Go ahead and get it."

She headed towards her room and when I looked at Brittany I smiled and lifted her shirt up. I could feel her heart racing and when I kissed her stomach I kept kissing till I heard footsteps. I stopped and started cuddling with Brittany.

I didn't know if this was appropriate to say out loud. But holy shit. I'm losing. I've been in jail like ten times already. My fiancée and my daughter are kicking my ass. I mean really. What a total cheat this game is. I mean if I didn't know any better. Brittany and my daughter were ganging up on me. Which was not cool with me.

"This is such crap. How do you guys manage to kick my ass every time we play this game?"

"Mommy you said a bad word."

"I'm sorry but this is bull crap. You guys are totally ganging up on me."

"Babe we would do no such thing."

She kissed my cheek and winked at my daughter. I knew it! They were ganging up on me. This is not fair. I don't know why I was acting like a five year old but really. I was so pro at this when I was younger. Maybe it was because I would always let Brittany win but hey. She is my kryptonite.

"Alright you sleepy head. Let's get you to bed."

"But don't wanna."

"Come on. We can play this in the morning. And Brittany will be here okay. So go get in bed."

"I'll take her to bed."

I smiled and watched Brittany carry my daughter to her bed. It was cute how they bonded. Brittany was always good with kids and she knew I didn't like kids. But now I love them. After Andrea was born I couldn't help but feel happy. She was my everything and now that Brittany was back in my life. I had the double happiness.

I turned on the radio and I started dancing by myself till I felt Brittany wrap my arms around her neck and her arms wrapped around my waist.

"I love you Britt."

"I love you too San."

**A/N: Yeah buddy! How did you guys like it? I thought it was a little boring but oh well. Let me know what you thought! Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Weightless **

**A/N: What did you guys think of the last chapter? Pretty good? A Little chessey? Anyways there are only seven more chapter left. And then the Epic Epilogue. So be prepared for that. I loved this story and I hope you guys liked it too! **

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Santana moves to the big apple with best friend Quinn while five months pregnant. Santana tries to find her true love when she runs into ex-girlfriend Brittany. Will they stay friends? Or will their love for each other be rekindled? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! This is all made up by my imagination! **

**It's Only a Matter of Time Till I Finally Say I Do**

It was a long four months and finally I'm going to marry the most amazing girl on the planet. We had to part our ways this morning. It was really sad because I couldn't kiss her or do anything with her all day till tonight after everything is all finished. I had the longest day ever today. I had to spend my day with freaking Rachel. I mean I love the girl to death but really. She wouldn't stop talking about how she's doing so well in Broadway and that her performances need to be at least a hundred and ten percent. It has to be perfect. That's all she talked about. And it made my nerves even more wrecking. I needed Brittany and Rachel was just jabbering about her stupid life style and Broadway.

Now I'm not saying that Rachel was cool to hang out with but sometimes she can go overboard on the too much talking. But as well she's cool, I guess. I mean if she knew I said this about her she would have never believed it. But that's okay. I like making fun of her anyways. It makes my day more exciting and eventful. And plus I come up with great ways just to mess around with her. It's funny but she intends to get annoyed with me which is totally fine but seriously, it's annoying seeing her act like the way she is. I can't handle it.

I hated seeing myself like this. I was really nervous and I didn't know what to do. I was going to marry the most awesome and the most beautiful girl ever. Brittany is like my never ending story. I know it's been three in a half years since we broke up but now since she's back in my life. I don't know what I'd do without her. We just fit so perfectly and I can't help but to think that she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm really glad she's back in my life. Without her, my life wouldn't be the way it is. I mean I have a beautiful daughter and I'm going to have a beautiful wife. I've got great friends and the best family ever. I couldn't ask for more.

I needed a distraction. I needed a voice right now. I need to sing. If I don't do something about my boredom I was literally going to die. Rachel feel asleep while she was trying to explain to me the purpose of being in a committed relationship and how it will be good to expand the family. I mean this girl is like full of nonstop energy. I turned on the radio and when I listened closely I could recognized what had been playing. I had tears to my eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world_

_To you, I'll never be cold_

'_Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before, like never before._

When the song ended I couldn't help but wipe the remaining tears from my face. That song had been so special to me because it was the song telling Brittany how I felt about her after she had broken up with Artie. She was feeling so sad. So I had to cheer her up. It was one of our assignments in Mr. Schue's class. And when I came among I knew that this was the perfect song to tell her how I really felt. And it was going to tell her that I'd love her in any way that I can. This song was our love and I couldn't help but feel so grateful to have her in my life. I was one step closer and now I was going to live with her for the rest of my life.

I couldn't help but her the mumbles coming out from Rachel. I mean the girl talks in her sleep and sometimes she's even singing. I mean come on. Who sings in their sleep? I mean I have sex in my sleep sometimes and I usually never know that till I wake up the next morning. But I just couldn't help feel about annoyed. Not only was she talking in her sleep she was snoring some tunes from Wicked. I don't know where I know that. I love Wicked don't get me wrong but the girl sings it nonstop. I mean this girl is like the mini version of Barbra Streisand.

I had felt my phone vibrate and when I noticed the screen I smiled. Brittany had actually texted me and I couldn't help but smile at the message.

**From Brittany: I can't wait to marry you. You are the most special person in my life besides your daughter. I love you so much Santana. I can't wait to see you walking down that isle in your beautiful white dress. Love you so much! Proudly So ;) – Britt**

I literally had tears coming from my eyes. It was the most precious thing she has ever said. So I decided to text her back.

**To Brittany: You are the most special thing to me. You are the love of my life and I can't wait to see you in your dress. You will look absolutely beautiful. I love you so much. I will love you till the day you die. I love you from now until the world ends.**

**From Brittany: Hey don't get to emotional. We've only got three more hours left. I hope your having fun though babe. Because I know how you are with Rachel. But try and have fun the rest of the day okay.**

**To Brittany: I'll try. And she fell asleep. I swear this girl has no off button. **

**From Brittany: I think her off button is being in bed with Quinn ;)**

**To Brittany: That's gross Britt. I don't want to know what they do in bed. But I have to go. She's up and she's taking me out somewhere. Have fun with Quinn. Love you! **

**From Brittany: Haha love you too. **

It was the longest three hours of my life and now it was time to say I do. I didn't know what was coming over me but this was actually happening. I'd never thought till this day that I was going to get married. I was going to marry my best friend and the love of my life. For three years we didn't see each other I knew that one day we were going to see each other and fall back in love. And it did. She was now going to be my wife and I was going to be hers. She was going to have Andrea as a daughter and we decided we'd expand our family.

It was counting down to the moment. Only five more minutes and I would become her wife. The pastor guy was speaking and I couldn't help but stare into Brittany's eyes the whole time. We were giving each other the sex eye because when we stare we only see each other and we're the only ones in the room.

"Now if you may, we will begin with the vows from the two lovely ladies. Santana if you will begin."

I nodded and got out my vows. I was a nervous wreck. My hands were all clammy and my mouth felt like it was dry. When I looked at Brittany I knew I was doing the right thing. And now I was ready to say my vows.

"Brittany. From that moment we met I knew that we were going to be together forever. But once we got older I knew it couldn't be possible. When I had these feelings I had to push them all aside and let them fade away. But I realized that I didn't want to do that. I need to tell you that I loved you and when I showed you how much you meant to me. I couldn't help but fall more completely in love with you. From then now we had our ups and downs and when we broke up and moved on I didn't know what I was going to do. I had a daughter and three and half years later here you are. Standing right in front of me looking as beautiful as ever."

I paused and looked at her for a minute and she had tears from her face falling down her cheek. I couldn't help but do the same thing. I was saying things that I'd never thought I'd say to her. I can things can change when we grow a little older every day.

"Brittany. I love you. There are no possible words for me to even think to say to you. You're my best friend. And I couldn't ask for a better friend then you. I love you Brittany. From now until the end of the world."

When my vows ended it was time for Brittany to read hers. I didn't know what it was, but I was a little nervous. I loved her so much and she was going to tell me how much she loved me.

"Santana from that first time we kissed I knew I was going to love you forever. From then on I knew I wanted to be with you. And I thought at first that you wanted the same thing. But once you told me you loved me and when I blew you off I didn't know if I still loved you or if you still loved me. But when we got older I knew that when we were going to be together forever. I love you Santana. I love you more then I love anyone else in this world. And with that. I think that anything is possible. I'm yours. And I will forever be yours. Proudly so."

When it was almost over I looked over and so all our family members all our friends and when I looked at my daughter. I knew that she was going to be happy for me. I knew she wanted me to be happy with Brittany. I know because she also loves Brittany. And she's excited that Brittany will get to be her mom.

"Do you Santana, take Brittany to be your-"

"I do."

"And do you Brittany-"

"Yes. I do."

"By the power infested me I pronounce you wife and wife. You may both kiss each other."

With that our lips were together and we kissed what seemed like forever. We were now married and we are now together forever.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Our reception lasted for what seemed like hours and hours. But it was only about an hour. Our wedding song was of course Songbird. That was song was so special to us. And now we had it with us forever. We knew at this point in time that we were going to be happier than ever. And we were right. I love her and nothing or no one will tell me otherwise. Why? Because were married and we can't wait to have a big family. Together forever.

**A/N: So what'd you guys think? Did you like it? I sure liked it. Just six more episode and an epilogue left. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. I'm excited to see where it's going now. So please please please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Weightless **

**A/N: I'm sad to say this story is coming to an end. But not yet. It's still got like a couple chapters to go. But it will end happy I promise. I've just posted a new story. It's called One Wrong Foot. It's still being worked at but it will be good I promise. You will love it. Anyways enjoy the chapter! **

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Santana moves to the big apple with best friend Quinn while five months pregnant. Santana tries to find her true love when she runs into ex-girlfriend Brittany. Will they stay friends? Or will their love for each other be rekindled? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! This is all made up by my imagination! **

**A Start From Something Special**

We have been married for two months and things were going so well. Andrea was loving Brittany as her mom and Quinn and Rachel were real excited for us to finally be a family. I knew it was all too good to be true. But this is my life now. I'm happily married and we can't wait to start extending our family.

We had been to the doctors almost every day. We had been looking at donors for the past month now and we still couldn't find someone that would be to our speculation. This was some hard shit and we both are too exhausted to even keep going. I had no idea what we were going to do.

"San. Why can't we ask your brother to help us?"

"My brother. He wouldn't do it even if we beg him too."

"Oh come on Sanny. I'd bet he'd love to help out. Pleeeease."

"Alright fine. I'll give him a call."

"Thank you!"

She kissed my cheek and headed out to the bedroom. Everyone was busy and Andrea was over at a friend's house. So I decided I'd give my brother a quick call. I don't know how this will go but I'm giving it all I can.

"_Well if it isn't my little sister. To what do I owe this lovely phone call."_

"I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"_Sure what's up."_

"Do you think that you could be mine and Britt's donor. We're trying to have a baby and we can't find anyone who is suitable for the both of us. And Britt thought of you. You know since your family and all."

"_Sure sis. I'd love to help. When do you need it by?"_

"Wait your serious? You're gonna help out?"

"_Duh. We're family. And I want to help. So when do you need it by?"_

"Does this weekend work?"

"_Actually it does. I'll be there around noon. See you than sis."_

As I hung up the phone I ran towards our room and jumped on our bed scaring Brittany have to death. I straddled her and started kissing her face.

"Someone is happy. What did he say?"

"He said he'd help us!"

"What! Are you serious!"

"I'm dead serious! We're going to finally have a baby Britt!"

I kissed her softly and smiled putting our foreheads together with both our eyes closed.

"Yeah. We're going to finally have a baby."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. So much."

We kissed each other one more time and layed on the bed all cuddled up to each other. This was the best day of our lives and we couldn't be happier. We wanted to tell everyone. But at first we wanted to at least wait till it worked and she was actually pregnant. I guess things take time.

**The Things That Tell The Truth**

I haven't been myself lately. My periods late and I'm all moody. Maybe it's because I'll start soon. But I was supposed to start like two weeks ago. And now I'm starting to get worried. But the thing is. I've been sick most the nights and now I'm starting to think that I'm pregnant. Santana's brother came down and we started are work. I was so excited you don't even know.

I went to the drug store and bought at least five pregnancy tests. I was so excited that I didn't want to take them without Santana. So I waited for her to get home from work and we could start. The guy at the desk asked me if I was happy with my husband. But when I told him I was married to a woman he just sort of gave me the death glare. Which is fine. But he was a dick anyways so I didn't really notice till I walked out.

I got home and I had seen Rachel and Quinn in my kitchen. With Andrea. I smiled and walked towards them with my happy face.

"Hey girlies."

"Mommy! Your home!"

"Yeah I'm home. But I thought you were at school? Why aren't you in school sweetie?"

"Rachel and Quinn took me out. They wanted to take me to get some ice cream."

"They did. Well did you get your ice cream?"

"No. They said we had to go home so that they could a. Um a quick ie? I don't know but they kept making loud noises."

"Andrea honey can you go to your room and clean up a bit."

She walked of and when I looked to the two girls I gave them some glares.

"So you didn't take her to get ice cream and you decided to come and do a quickie while she was still here. Are you guys stupid."

"No. But we tried keeping the noise down."

"Gross. Anyways do you know what time Santana will be home?"

"No. She said she'd be off about around noon to one."

They nodded and we made lunch for everyone. I tried keeping most of the food down. But it didn't seem to work. I excused myself and went and threw up in the toilet. It wasn't really a pretty sight to see. I mean when your pregnant than you get sick. A lot. I heard the bathroom door open and I had seen Santana stand right there worried. I smiled and flushed while I stayed seated on the floor.

"Hey honey. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little sick. But um I'm late San. And I bought some tests."

She looked at me a little confused and once she realized what I was talking about she screamed.

"What! Honey lets take them now!"

"Okay I'll go get them."

I went to our room and grabbed the bag of pregnancy tests. I headed back to the bathroom and started peeing on all of them. We had to at least wait three minutes till the results are given. We sat in the bathroom patently and waited. When it was about three minutes we grabbed all five tests and looked at them. When we looked at them they all were positive! Holy shit I was pregnant!

"San oh my god I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!"

"Yes we are! I love you so so so much!"

"I love you too!"

We couldn't believe we we're having a baby. It was exciting and we couldn't be happier! We needed to tell the others but right now I was too happy to tell anyone at this moment.

"I love you San."

"I love you too Britt."

**A/N: So how did you guys like it? What is exciting! They are finally having a baby! And soon this story will end. But not to worry it will end happy and it will contain lots of fluff! So review please! Let me know what you thought! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Weightless **

**A/N: I am so sorry for being so late on this upload. But I finally have gotten the last chapter up! So enjoy the chapter and hope you all liked it! :) I don't have much to say. But I will be doing more stories. So be looking forward to that! :) **

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Santana moves to the big apple with best friend Quinn while five months pregnant. Santana tries to find her true love when she runs into ex-girlfriend Brittany. Will they stay friends? Or will their love for each other be rekindled? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! This is all made up by my imagination! **

**Epilogue**

_Six Years Later_

_"Santana we need to go. We are going to be late for Quinn and Rachel's wedding."_

_It had been a wonderful six years and Santana and Brittany couldn't be happier. They were finally a family and they had two amazing children. A four year old boy named Liam and a two year old named Sarah. They were finally happy._

_"Britt! I can't find Sarah's matching shoe!"_

_"Which one is she wearing!"_

_"The pink ones!"_

_"Have you looked under her bed!"_

_Santana looked under the bed and had yelled found it to Brittany. The blonde smiled and started packing some snacks for the children. She even packed some snacks for Santana. She knew how Satana got when she got hungry and right now she couldn't help but shake her head and laugh at the thought._

_Brittany walked into the little girls room and instantly smiled at the sight of her two children and her wife of six years. She wanted to cry at the thought but she didn't want to ruin her make up._

_"Hey there pretty cool. You look absoulutly pretty."_

_"Tank mommy."_

_"Momma Sarah look bunny."_

_"Liam don't say mean things to your sister. Now say your sorry."_

_"Sorry Sarah."_

_"S'kay"_

_Santana smiled at the instant bond her two children had. She knew they were going to be attached at the hip when they get older. But she was dreading for when they were going to enter the teen years. _

_"Alright gang lets head off. We don't want to be late"_

_Santana and Brittany shared a quick kiss and held each kid. They didn't have to walk to far so they bundled the kids in their coats and they headed off. They both couldn't believe that after all these years that Rachel and Quinn are finally getting married. Santana and Brittany would wonder why they took so long to finally get married. I mean they have been dating since high school and they were like attatched at the hip. And they could have gotten married then. But no they had to wait at least another six years before they finally got hitched. _

_"I can't believe they waited six years to get married. I mean they could have gotten married six years ago or even more then that."_

_"Babe it's fine. Just let them have there fun. Oh and don't forget that Liam has a play date with Mrs. Henersons son Jasper."_

_"Right. Why are we letting our son play with the crazy lady's son?"_

_"San be nice. It's just for a day."_

_"Whatever. Let's just hope he doesn't get some disease from they kid."_

_Santana got a slap in the arm and a laugh from her two kids. She glared a little but soon wiped it off with the loving of her family. She finally was happy and couldn't wait to grow old with Brittany._

_After three long ours. Rachel and Quinn's wedding went by smoothly. There dresses were so cute on both of them. Quinn and a strapless while Rachel obvisously had strapless. But they both love each other that they didn't care what they wore as long as they had each other. _

_Santana and Brittany said there goodbyes and left with Santana holding Liam in her arms and Brittany holding Sarah in hers. They got home and immediatly put there kids to bed. They kissed there kids goodnight and went to bed themselfs. They both thought back to where they first had meet and couldn't believe that they were finally where they wanted to be. Happy. _

_"I love you Brittany."_

_"I love you too Santana."_

**A/N: I finally have finished my story. I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you all think of this epligoue! Thank you all for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Weightless **

**A/N: Some of you where curious on where Andrea was. Well here is the story behind Andrea's disapperance. And I'm sorry I didn't mention her in the last chapter. I think this will explain things. And hopefully it will. So here is Santana's point of view telling you what happened to Andrea six years later. And I promise I will be doing a sequal to this story so bare with me on this. **

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Santana moves to the big apple with best friend Quinn while five months pregnant. Santana tries to find her true love when she runs into ex-girlfriend Brittany. Will they stay friends? Or will their love for each other be rekindled? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! This is all made up by my imagination! **

**Six Years Later**

I couldn't help but believe why I was doing this. It was for my own good and she needed to play nice or it won't be pretty. Andrea had just turned eleven and she was not happy with us having more kids. She once told me that she wanted to be the only child. Which was six years ago. Things have changed and me and Brittany wanted more kids. Andrea however kept throwing tantrums and not listening to either me or Brittany. She wouldn't even listen to Quinn or Rachel and they were getting married. I was getting sick and tired of her attitude and I had to do something about it. I need some mom time.

I decided to fly out to Lima and spend some time with my mom. It had been awhile since i've flown down but I needed it and I needed help with my daughter. I noticed my mom at the terminal and went and gave her the biggest hugs. She had given me a lecture on why I need to see her and dad more. But like the last time I was here I had told her the exact thing I am telling her now. I'm to busy and I'm quit busy taking care of three children.

We had arrived at my parents house and I immediatly went and huged my father. My dad had said thing my said earlier to me. I rolled my eyes and sat at the table with my two parents. But my mom kept roaming back to Brittany and the two idiot love birds who were about to get hitched soon. I wondered why I even let those two bimbos help Britt out. Oh yeah I remember to keep Andrea in place and behaving.

"Mom I need some help. It's about Andrea."

"Okay what's up sweetie."

"She won't listen. She just throws tantrums and has the biggest attitude on the planet. She won't listen to me. She won't listen to Brittany and she won't even listen to Rachel or Quinn. Mom I don't know what to do anymore. She's been acting up in school and she has already gotten suspended twice for fighting. Please tell me what to do."

It went quiet for minute and then my dad had this crazy idea. Him and his smart ass mouth.

"Why don't you send her to school out here?"

"Dad you can't be serious. What makes you think she'll even listen to me."

"I think it's a good idea Mija."

"Mom. The only middle school out here is that dumb ass Lima High Prep that you almost made me go to. What makes you think she'll behave herself down here?"

"That private school is the best in Ohio. If you send her here we would enroll her in there and she would learn how to obey and respect other people."

I never thought about a private school and hell I wouldn't know if Andrea would even do good in Lima I needed to talk things over with Britt and see what she thinks. I go back in the morning and now I can't get that it would do her good to be here.

"Mija look at it this way. If she goes to school here for a year and if she has a better attitued she would come back with you. It's just only a year honey. She would though however have to go to school and come home. That's it. No matter how bad she wants to go out."

"I don't know dad. I guess I'll have to talk it over with Britt."

With that i went upstairs and went straight to calling Brittany.

_"Hey babe. How's Lima?"_

"It's good. I miss you so much. You and the kids."

_"I know you do. But you needed mommy and daddy time."_

"I know. So um my dad had this crazy idea that since Andrea is acting up we should send her to private school..."

_"I guess we could do that."_

"Private school in Lima dear."

_"Oh well what do you think? I mean she is your daughter."_

"Yeah she's yours too but I think we should do this. Just for her own good."

_"Well if that's how you feel than lets do it."_

"Alright. I'll tell her when we get back. I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Night San. Love you."_

"Love you too. Bye."

The next morning Santana was back in New York and she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She had to tell her own daughter that she was going to live in Lima for at least a year or maybe even more if she doesn't get her act straight. She waited till finally Andrea came home in a pissy mood. She saw her mom on the couch and was a little confused.

"Andrea we need to talk. Come here sweetie."

"What's going on?"

"I'm sending you to Private school... In Lima."

"What! Are you serious!"

"Yes. This is only for your own good."

"That's is messed up. Mom you can't be serious."

"It's only for a year. If you can get your act straight by a year you can come back. But i'm sorry. This is for your only good."

"Fine do whatever you want! This is messed up anyways!"

Santana felt a little guilty. She didn't want to send her daughter to live with her parents but she had no choice but to. Two weeks later Andrea was in Lima and was trasnfered to Lima Prep. Santana had cried for two hours in Brittany's arm. She was going to miss her daughter so much. But it was for her own good.

**A/N: I hope this will stop your confusion. I wanted to do this because I felt it was nesecary. Anyways I will be doing a sequal to this story. I am not sure if I want to but will see. So let me know what you think! :) **


End file.
